Changing
by Brentinator
Summary: Kaz is a werewolf? Skylar doesn't understand Halloween parties, and something is happening to Chase? Sounds like a Halloween they'll never forget. Rated K plus, for the October fanfiction contest on the Lab rats elite force wiki. More characters then listed


"I'm so excited for Halloween this year." Bree smiled as she sat down beside Skylar.

"Halloween is the worst holiday out there. It has no significant reason, and it's just a dumb way to get food that'll rot your teeth." Chase grumbled.

"Why do you dress up then?"

"Cause that part is fun."

"Who replaced Chase? He knows how to have fun!" Bree teased, resulting in a glare from Chase.

Then Kaz came down, only to see decorations that the girls hung up in the penthouse, making his eyes widen as he went upstairs, yelling.

"Oliver! Time to lock me in our room!"

"What's up with him?" Bree asked as the ice powered superhero left to go fulfill his best friend's wish.

"Long story." Skylar told him as Oliver came back down.

"One of Kaz's brothers convinced him that every Halloween, all the boys in his family turned into werewolves, and he didn't believe it till last year, till he fell asleep. When he woke up, his room was destroyed and Kyle had claw marks on his face, which were dripping blood. Now, he doesn't feel like anyone is safe around him on Halloween, no matter how many times Skylar and I have tried to convince him." Oliver explained.

"Well, AJ and I are gonna be handing out the treats this year, so I'll make sure Kaz is ok."

"I thought you just said you hated that part of Halloween!" Bree yelled.

"I do! But, these kids are getting something great." Chase smiled, grabbing a small book and placing it in Oliver's hands.

"A pocket dictionary? Really?"

"It'll do them good."

"Yeah, I'll buy candy before Sky, Oliver and I go to the party."

Chase rolled his eyes as the doorbell rang and AJ came in, dressed up as a vampire bat.

"Really AJ? That's kind of lame."

"Yes, it would be. Except for this." AJ smiled, clicking a button as his wings started flapping and he lifted a few feet off the ground, leaving Oliver in awe.

"Dude! That's amazing!"

"Thanks! I made it myself." He proudly explained before noticing the absence. "Where's Kaz?"

"He isn't feeling good, so he's upstairs." Skylar lied.

"Ok. So what are you guys dressing up as?"

"I'm gonna be a angel." Bree smiled.

"Yeah, I hope devil horns are holding up that halo." Chase joked, making Bree enraged as she started chasing after her younger brother.

"Oliver and I are going as a king and queen." Skylar told the younger boy as Oliver added.

"Yep. King Oliver, Queen Skylar and a space castle."

Skylar looked at him weirdly before the two went upstairs to change while Chase came back before he saw AJ dump several bags into the containers.

"What are you doing?" Chase demanded.

"I brought candy on my way here, knowing you wouldn't have gotten any."

"But I was gonna give them nutritious food and pocket dictionaries!" Chase protested.

"Really Chase? Did you wanna be that house?" AJ asked before continuing. "I know I'm a genius, but I'm also a kid, and I know what kids like. Which includes this new candy called "Vampire's eyeballs". Why don't you try one?" He then handed him a small packet with a red eyeball.

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Quit being such a baby. It's just like a cake pop without a stick, frosting and food coloring."

Chase finally sighed and opened the package, putting the small eye into his mouth.

"Well?"

"It's good. I guess."

Just as AJ was about to reply, Skylar, Oliver and Bree came down.

"Chase, go dress up now. The trick or treaters will be here any minute." Bree demanded as she sped him upstairs, coming back down with Chase, who was dressed as a mad scientist.

"You look good."

"Alright, we'll be back at midnight. See you then." Bree told them as they exited the penthouse.

-Line break-

The doorbell rang as AJ opened it, handing Ron, Hermione and Harry some candy before he looked at Chase.

"What cha making for dinner?"

"Medium rare burgers. I'm craving one that's all red and bloody in the middle."

"Can you make mine regular please?" AJ asked, kinda creeped out.

"Sure. I'm gonna have mine with extra blood- I mean ketchup." The older male informed as the doorbell rang again.

-Line break-

"Hey Crossbow!" Skylar smiled as she hugged her, remembering it was ok, since that's what she was dressed up as.

"Hey guys! You guys have got to meet my new friend on earth. Her name is also Skyler."

The trio nodded as Crossbow introduced them to Skyler, a brown eyed blonde who was dressed as some sort of Ghostbuster, who seemed to be kind of distant.

-Line break-

"Trick or treat!" Dorothy and The Cowardly Lion yelled as AJ handed them some candy when Chase walked over.

"You look really pale, Chase. You ok?"

"Yeah. Wanna hear something weird?"

"Hey, I have come here when you guys didn't think I was." AJ replied.

"Earlier, I went outside before they left, while it was still light out, and it felt like the sun was really bright and was burning me."

"Ok, that is weird." AJ said, putting his hand on Chase's arm accidentally. "Dude, you are freezing!"

"I am? Huh, I feel fine."

-Line break-

Skyler's song, 'Fearless' was playing as Oliver, Bree and Skylar continued dancing before Skylar and Oliver stopped to grab two "vials of blood", which was actually fruit punch as Skylar sighed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just not really used to this. It's loud, people are screaming, and I'm having to fight the urge to go rescue someone who isn't even there."

"Skylar, if you wanna leave, we can go-"

"No. After we defeated Scarlett, I decided I was staying, so I have to get used to it. But thanks, Oliver." She smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

-Line break-

AJ closed the door once again as he heard something fall on the floor, only to see it was Chase.

"Are you ok?!" He yelled, helping him up.

"My teeth really hurt. Do they look weird?" Chase asked, opening his mouth for AJ to see.

"They look kind of pointy, but nothing else." AJ replied.

-Line break-

Skylar, Bree and Oliver went home early as they opened the door before AJ pulled them upstairs, hyperventilating.

"AJ? What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"Something's wrong with Chase...I-i think he bit me." AJ explained as he showed them the back of his wrist as they saw two bloody holes appeared, making them cringe.

"That looks like a vampire-"

"Shh. I think he's coming." AJ whimpered as Chase walked towards them, almost in a trance with a red substance dripping from his mouth as he opened it, growling while they saw his teeth, making them as scream...before Chase started laughing.

"I got you all good! And I'm no fun, huh? You should've seen your faces! I even fooled AJ!"

"I've gotta admit, that was a pretty good prank, Chase." AJ smiled.

"Oh, we should go check on Kaz." Bree replied.

"Good point. It's 12:32." Oliver added as the five went upstairs, Kaz unlocking the door where Kaz was sleeping and the room was a wreck.

"Really Chase? I thought you weren't gonna encourage Kaz's dumb ideas." Skylar demanded.

"I didn't do this! I want Kaz to get over it."

"Then...who did?" Bree asked in a scared voice before they heard a howl and a small whimper came from AJ.

"We can figure out tomorrow."

The end.

 **Hope you guys liked this! This is my entry for the October fanfiction contest on the Lab Rats Elite Force wiki! Also, my uploading pictures is a bit messed up, so IDK if I'm able to enter the fanart contest, but I'll try!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
